vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuo Shinada
Summary Tatsuo Shinada (品田 辰雄, Shinada Tatsuo) is one of the five main protagonists in Yakuza 5. He is a former player for the Nagoya Wyverns. Shinada had a promising career in the major leagues, but it was cut short when he received a lifetime ban for a baseball gambling/game fixing scandal. Shinada was later forced to make a living out of writing adult entertainment material and barely managed to make a living with his already lazy and unambitious attitude, until one day a man came to him and told him to uncover the truth behind his ban, eventually motivating him to right his wrongs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Tatsuo Shinada Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 37 during the main events of Yakuza 5 (Born in 1975), 22 during flashbacks Classification: Human, former baseball player, adult entertainment writer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Aura, Weapon Mastery (Is more knowledgable on using melee weapons than using his own hands), Martial Arts (Knows some form of pro wrestling), Statistics Amplification and Perception Manipulation (Via getting hurt, using Heat, drunk or using drinks. Can also slow down his perception of time), Healing (With Toughness, Staminan and foods), Limited Invulnerability (After he puts a baseball bat down, he will temporarily become invulnerable) Attack Potency: Small Building level (On par with Kazuma Kiryu, Shun Akiyama and Taiga Saejima. Fought against and defeated Daigo Dojima) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Also capable of viewing the entire world around him in slow motion, which helps immensely with his baseball training) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with Kiryu, his allies, Daigo and the Amon Brothers, who can keep up with Goro Majima, and can perform the same feats as them, like dodging bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from the likes of Daigo. Can also take hits from the Amon brothers, who are at the very least comparable to Jo Amon) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, but is highly skilled with multiple types of melee weapons ranging from knives, bo staves, nun-chucks, stick-based weapons and the like. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Refuses to kill and to use a baseball bat in combat, fearing it will ruin the sport's image. Incredibly lazy and unambitious (Though he still managed to dedicate himself to over 5000 swings and 1000 push-ups every single day), and is relatively unskilled in terms of unarmed combat when compared to the likes of Kiryu, Saejima and Akiyama (Though he makes up for this with his unnatural skill with all sorts of various melee weapons). Has a habit of having lewd thoughts when the situation doesn't exactly suit his circumstances. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Sega Category:Yakuza Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Athletes Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tonfa Users